The same
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Querían lo mismo, siempre lo quisieron, lo importante es que ahora lo buscarían juntos. Ahora tenia razones para quedarse. {Advertencia: Cherik y Spoilers: Apocalipsis}
1. Chapter 1

**The same**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **Querían lo mismo, siempre lo quisieron, lo importante es que ahora lo buscarían juntos{Advertencia: Cherik y Spoilers: Apocalipsis}**

 **NOTA: Comento rapiditamente que esto tiene spoilers de la película de X men: Apocalipsis, así que recomiendo ver la película antes de leerlo, pero si no tienes ningún problema con ello eres mas que bienvenido.**

 **También quería decir que esto nació de varias cosas que me pregunte al ver el final de la película, y como soy fan del Cherik pues quise aderezarle un poco para que sepa mas rico(?). Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **1/10**

* * *

El profesor observo hacia adentro del cuarto simulador. Satisfecho consigo mismo, y esperanzado de que las cosas estaban tomando su curso correcto se enfocó en los cuerpos protegidos por trajes especiales que estaban de pie dentro del lugar. Le ponía nervioso, claro que si, pero había cosas que ya no podía seguir evitando ni imaginando que nunca pasarían. Charles siempre creería en que la paz es posible, pero ya no correría riesgos innecesarios.

-Al fin obtuviste lo que querías ¿no, Charles?- la voz de la mujer que alguna vez le llamo hermano hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. La volteo a ver, estaba parada junto a él con un traje blanco y negro, diferente a los chicos dentro de la habitación. Estaba azul, su color natural, y se veía tan segura y a gusto como no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Charles se le quedo viendo, ella termino por hacer lo mismo- Estamos aquí…como siempre quisiste.

Charles se rio, no iba a negarle que eso era cierto. Los quería ahí, con él, para construir lo que alguna vez habían soñado.

-Él es libre de irse en cualquier momento, al igual que tú- estiro una de sus manos hasta darle alcance a la de la chica. Ella solo se le quedo viendo sin decirle nada- Pero no conozco ningún otro lugar donde puedan pertenecer más que aquí.

Raven le sonrió de lado, sin darle la razón. Le dio un ligero apretón con la mano que el telépata aun sostenía y le soltó para entrar a la habitación. El simulador que Hank había preparado para entrenarlos, para entrenar a los nuevos X men estaba por ser utilizado por primera vez.

Charles observo como Raven pasaba a ser Mistique, pero no sintió el mismo miedo de antes al verle hacerlo.

Tenia esperanza de no volverla a perder.

-Olviden todo lo que crean saber. Lo que sea que hayan aprendido en la escuela, lo que sus padres les hayan enseñado. ¡Nada de eso importa!- Charles le escucho hablar, dar su discurso, y como antes una pequeña inquietud se instalo en su pecho pero no podía hacer nada contra ella, esto era necesario- Ya no son niños, ni estudiantes. Son X men.

La potente voz de Magneto se apago, sus palabras habían sido dichas y esperaba que esos niños las escucharan- tendrían muchos problemas si no- antes de lo que seguía. Magneto volteo a ver a Mistique y a Beast dándoles la orden de iniciar con la simulación, de iniciar con la clase del día.

Porque él estaba ahí, enseñando, entrenando a los X men. Magneto estaba ahí por el ejercito que construiría, y Erik estaba por razones mas personales, al final lo que importaba es que esta vez no se iría. Tenia grandes razones para no hacerlo.

XXX

Primera parte, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por haber leído… espero quieran leer lo que sigue y pues por el momento digo que la actualización llegara en una semana, dependiendo si gusta la traeré antes. Cualquier comentario por favor, haganmelo saber, siempre se puede mejorar.

Muchas gracias

Saludos.

Pd: Tal vez no interese, pero me gustaría agradecer a un amigo que tuvo la paciencia para leer todos y cada uno de los capítulos, y que les dio el visto bueno antes de publicar. D.


	2. Chapter 2

**The same**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **NOTA: Antes que nada quiero aclarar que los sucesos de este capitulo pasan antes que los sucesos del capitulo anterior, ósea como que es una pre cuela a lo que ya paso, el camino para llegar a esa escena. Cualquier duda, si no lo entendieron, pueden contactarme con un mensaje o en los comentarios. Ahora si, a leer.**

 **2/10**

* * *

Había visto el jet en el que venían caer, había visto los escombros del mismo cuando tuvieron la delicadeza de sacar el cuerpo de Angel de entre los escombros para preguntarles a Storm y a Erik si sabían algo de su familia, ninguno supo contestar. Nadie había tenido la delicadeza de preguntarse ni siquiera por sus nombres reales, mucho menos la iban a tener para saber si tenían familia o no, de donde venían o si tenían a alguien a quien proteger cuando En Sabah Nur tomara el control de todo y los pusiera a ellos como sus fieles seguidores.

Nadie sabia, a nadie le importaba en realidad.

Erik solo se había puesto a pensar en eso hasta que le construyo un pequeño sarcófago de metal para trasladarlo en el jet que Hank había conseguido en el aeropuerto del Cairo. Estaba seguro que el dinero pagado había salido del bolsillo de Charles. Una vez mas las coincidencias y la suerte estaba a la orden del día para esa bola de personas que jugaban a ser héroes.

Tenían 11 horas de vuelo por delante y el lugar se sentía bastante apretado entre tantas personas.

Erik había tomado uno de los últimos asientos y habían instalado a Charles justo enfrente de él. Había visto el seño fruncido de Hank cuando lo llevo cargando hasta ese lugar, pero no hizo nada mas que verlo con ojos de rencor y odio antes de irse a subir al otro chico que no estaba en condiciones de caminar. Erik no dijo nada, no podía, se merecía esas miradas.

Storm había subido justo después de él y se había sentado al otro lado de donde estaba. Los demás, el chico de los rayos en los ojos, la chica pelirroja y el niño azul, se habían instalado juntos en la parte frontal del jet. Raven había sido mas diplomática e iba en el medio sola, y al otro lado del pasillo, ocupando dos asientos, Hank había recostado al velocista que no dejaba de observarse la pierna rota. Se veía verdaderamente mal.

Todo se sentía lleno, casi asfixiante, pero para su suerte todos estaban bastante tranquilos- salvo uno que otro quejido del peli plateado que seguía observando sus quebrada pierna- y eso le animo a relajarse lo suficiente y quitarse el casco en el proceso.

Erik se sentía extraño, que no encajaba, pero tampoco podía ponerse remilgoso ya que no tenia los medios monetarios para salir del país, y tele transportarse ya no era una opción.

Se relajo tanto en su lugar que de un momento para otro sintió la vieja sensación de que alguien estaba husmeando en su cabeza. Exaltado volteo a ver a ver a Charles quien seguía recargado contra el respaldo del asiento y cubierto por una manta. Lucia tranquilo, prácticamente dormido.

- _¿Charles?-_ se animo a preguntar desde su mente. La sensación seguía, pero la voz que escucho no era la del hombre cerca a él.

- _Deberías irte…siempre te vas._

Era una mujer, una mujer estaba metida en su cabeza. Observo, recorrió el lugar y pudo ver un par de ojos femeninos viéndole con reproche y desconfianza. Las palaras se volvieron a repetir en su cabeza una y otra vez. La chica pelirroja le juzgaba desde el otro lado del jet. Erik no iba a ceder ante algo así, pero la conciencia era algo que le pesaba mucho en ese momento.

Sujeto el casco para ponérselo una vez mas pero fue interrumpido por la mano blanca de Charles. Le observo, él aun tenia los ojos cerrados pero ya no parecía tan calmado como antes.

- _Jean, basta._

La chica se sobresalto al verse descubierta. Vio como movía los labios en lo que debió ser una disculpa y desvió la mirada hacia el chico de los rayos en los ojos. Él la miro extrañado pero no dijo nada cuando ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro fingiendo que quería dormir.

- _Perdónala, aun no sabe quien eres-_ le pido el profesor desde su mente. Charles seguía aparentando que dormía, así que esa conversación nadie tenia que saber que se estaba llevando a cabo.

- _Me parece que sabe muy bien quien soy-_ una oleada de tranquilidad y pensamientos le llenaron, todo gracias a Charles y su fantástica forma de relajarlo.

- _Tu lo dijiste, el que te lea la mente no significa que sepa lo que sientes._

 _-Si piensas hacer que ellos me acepten te darás de golpes contra la pared, Charles._

Le escucho reír en su mente, y esa fue la mejor forma de hacer que se relajara.

- _Ya lo veremos, Erik._

La forma en la que lo dijo le hizo pensar que estaba metiéndose en un problema.

- _Depende de cual sea tu definición de problema._

Erik se volteo hacia él. Se dio cuenta como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de sus labios y de pronto se sintió abrumado por todo lo que eso le hacia sentir.

-Solo duérmete-eso lo dijo en voz alta antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la parte delantera del jet.

No tenia idea cuanto tiempo había llevado metido en su cabeza conversando con Chales, pero debió ser bastante para que la única persona despierta de ahí solo fuera el chico con la pierna rota. A pesar de que no debía importarle, hasta para él dejarlo así, sin curarle o al menos drogarlo, era demasiado inhumano.

Erik se le quedo viendo unos segundos. La pierna se veía mal, doblada en una posición extraña y un tanto hinchada y morada. A pesar de su filosofía de ignorarlos a todos no pude evitar preguntar:

-¿Necesitas algo, niño?- el chico volteo a verle, sorprendido por verlo ahí.

-¿Sabes arreglar piernas?- Erik solo negó. El chico miro hacia abajo decepcionado, para después soltar una pequeña risita plenamente consiente de que los demás dormían- En ese caso noquéame, será mejor que sentir todo esto.

El mayor no supo definir si estaba burlándose de él o no.

XXXXX

Muchas gracias por leer, en serio. Y doy gracias especiales a las dos personas que le dieron me gusta a la historia, especialmente no deseo decepcionarles.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**The same**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **3/10**

* * *

Habían conseguido donde dormir, por supuesto que si. No iba a ser de otra forma cuando disponías de la fortuna de un Xavier y la influencia psíquica del mismo para darles varias habitaciones en un hotel, bastante respetable y muy cerca de donde se encontraba la mansión. La cual, por cierto, daba pena de solo llamarla mansión y habían pasado a pensar en ella como escombros.

Charles se sintió aliviado de saber que no habían heridos, salvo Alex a quien mas de uno le lloraría en el futuro mas cercano, pero le inquietaba saber que la mayoría de sus alumnos, específicamente a todos aquellos a quienes no habían dejado de lado sus padres debido a su condición mutante, habían sido buscados por sus tutores y llevados lejos después de enterarse lo de la explosión. Los demás que no contaban con esa suerte se habían quedado a esperar- que mas podían hacer- y cuando el jet aterrizo muy cerca de ellos suspiraron aliviados. Eran pocos, pero eran la responsabilidad de Charles.

Y así fue como terminaron hospedándose en ese hotel, ocupando casi un piso completo y escuchando los gritos desesperados del chico rápido justo al lado de su habitación mientras Hank-al parecer no siendo considerado- le rompía una vez mas los huesos y se los arreglaba. Estos habían soldado mal gracias a la velocidad acelerada en la que su mutación hacia trabajar cada uno de los aspectos de su cuerpo.

Erik quiso aventarse contra la ventana solo para dejar de escucharlo. En otro momento hubiera pasado del dolor ajeno con indiferencia y frialdad, pero en ese momento no podía, no después de sentirse que se quebraba por dentro él mismo.

De repente los gritos dejaron de escucharse.

-Se merece un poco de descanso-la voz de Charles le hablo desde la cama de la habitación. Erik se levanto desde donde estaba construyendo con sus poderes una muy rudimentaria silla de ruedas, para observar como el antes castaño tenia una de sus manos en su sien y la presionaba, concentrándose en dejar inconsciente al chico que dos segundos antes gritaba con fuerza.

-Deja de ocupar tus poderes den otras personas…estas agotado- le regaño.

Desde que habían aterrizado Charles había exigido a su poder un sinfín de cosas que en cualquier otra circunstancia serian de risa para el telépata pero que después de semejante batalla solo significaba un desgaste sorprendente para él.

-No puedo dejar que sufra- le dijo Charles mientras se acomodaba mas en la cama. Erik no replico ante eso- Pensé que te irías.

-No, no lo hiciste- Charles se rio un poco. A pesar de los años aun se conocían, y sabia que Erik permanecería ahí un tiempo más, tal vez poco para lo que le gustaría que se quedara pero mas de lo que el alemán se permitiría admitir.

Erik termino con su trabajo. La silla era rudimentaria pero funcional, le serviría en lo que conseguían una mas sofisticada como a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Se le quedo viendo, desde el otro lado de la habitación, y Charles hizo lo mismo. Guardaron silencio, solo observándose.

Podría especificar cada uno de los pensamientos que se compartieron en esos momentos, los primeros que pasaban solos desde hace casi diez años, pero ninguno seria tan importante como la imagen de la mujer que había amado junto con la sensación de dolor que no le pertenecía a Erik.

Los ojos azules de Charles se veían lastimados pero sin una pisca de reproche.

-Lo siento- le dijo en voz baja. Lo escucho, perfectamente. Y como hace mucho tiempo una solitaria lagrima se escapo de los ojos del alemán. Erik la dejo correr.

-Me quedare hasta que reconstruyas la escuela, te daré toda la ayuda que pueda.

Los ojos de Charles se cerraron, evitando que las lagrimas que querían escapar lo hicieran, y solo asintió con la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa en los labios. No le dijo nada para evitar que saliera de la habitación.

Se quedaba porque se sentía culpable de que todo se destruyera gracias a él y a su fantástica idea de juntarse con Apocalipsis, no porque le importara en lo mas mínimo que Charles lo necesitar ahí.

XXXXXX

Lo traje unos días antes solo porque si, y porque recibió un comentario, se que no es mucho pero en realidad me hace feliz que alguien lo este leyendo. Espero que guste también este capitulo.

Sin mas que decir que lo mismo de siempre, gracias.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**The same**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **4/10**

* * *

Observo, muy atenta, como Erik y Jean alzaban los materiales de construcción y los ensamblaban como si fueran un rompecabezas unas sobre otras. Formaban la mansión donde creció, como si la sacaran de una vieja fotografía igual a la que le había dado muchos años atrás Charles el día que le dijo que ese era su hogar.

Pero ese no había sido su hogar, de ninguna forma se había sentido su hogar menos cuando la madre de quien se decía su hermano te regalaba semejantes miradas de desprecio y rechazo al saber lo que era. Y lo sintió menos cuando ella y Charles corrieron a Londres a la mínima oportunidad, huyendo de ese lugar que no era ni siquiera un hogar para Charles, mucho menos para Reven.

Pero, tal vez, esa mansión reconstruida desde los cimientos por los de su especie tal vez si lo fuera, tal vez si podría convertirse en su hogar.

Raven observo a Erik trabajar, se veía tranquilo pero no en paz, en sus ojos había dolor. Rasgo que para cualquiera de los chicos alrededor pasaría desapercibido, pero no para ella ni para Chales.

Se acerco al hombre en silla de ruedas, unos metros lejos de donde Jean y Erik trabajaban, y se percato de la mirada incomoda en Charles. Esa mirada era un recurrente desde que regresaron del Cairo, como si algo dentro de su cabeza le siguiera molestando pero nunca hablaba de ello con nadie.

-¿Charles?- le llamo Raven mientras se acercaba a él, el oji azul le sonrió eliminando cualquier rastro de incomodidad, pero demasiado tarde, ella ya lo había visto aunque aun no le dijera nada al respecto- Debes estar feliz… tienes una nueva escuela.

El hombre asintió unos segundos, sin quitar su sonrisa, para después voltear a ver la construcción y a sus orquestadores.

-Solo es el inicio, debemos construir muchas mas cosas que las que Apocalipsis derribo-Ella supo a quien se refería, pero no dijo nada una vez mas- Espero que nos acompañes a partir de ahora.

-¿Cómo maestra?-le dijo con burla. Nunca se había visto convencida de semejante futuro. Pero Charles no contesto a su pregunta.

-Ellos necesitan alguien que los guie, un ejemplo.

-¿Te parece siquiera que eso podría ser yo?-Raven se estaba alterando, sentía que se estaba burlando de ella, cosa que era completamente dispar con la mirada tranquila con la que Charles le estaba viendo- No soy una heroína.

-Para ellos sí- le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, pero su rostro seguía siendo tranquilo, neutral- No te pido que seas eso para ellos, sino… tal vez puedas entrenarlos. Resulto muy bien en el Cairo.

Raven se quedo anonadada, esperando que él dijera más pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué insinúas?

Chales frunció el seño, se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba por decir pero el profesor no diría algo si no estuviera convencido de que era lo correcto.

-Puedo protegerlos aquí, en la mansión. Pero fuera de ella necesitan saber protegerse, a demás, no podemos esperar que nada de esto no volverá a ocurrir.

-Creí que tenias fe en la humanidad.

No le contesto. Tenia fe, claro que sí, pero también estaba demostrado que podían ser peligrosos cuando lo querían.

-Quédate a entrenarlos, Raven…enséñales como pelear.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir más. Solo se quedaron viendo como terminaban de darle los últimos ajustes a la construcción y la asignación de habitaciones a continuación.

Cuando Charles vio que Raven tomaba una para si misma supo que por fin había decidido cual era su lugar.

XXXXX

Muchas gracias por leer, y gracias a quienes se han animado a comentar.

Una cosa mas, me han comentado que los capítulos son muy cortos y pues si, no hay forma de negarlo pero cuando todo lo que quieres decir esta dicho ya lo que pongas de más esta de eso…de más. Así que espero que a pesar de ser cortos les sigan gustando.

Gracias

Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**The same**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **5/10**

* * *

Muchos alumnos se habían ido, la mayoría llevados por sus padres, justo después de el incidente con la mansión. Y por supuesto que no los culpaba, era lo normal cuando alguien te importaba. Pero Charles no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez que él pudo haber hecho algo, o que al menos debió haber hecho algo para evitar lo que paso.

Se recargo completamente contra el respaldo de la silla de ruedas. Estaba en su estudio, solo y con una copa de wisky en su mano, hace tiempo que no bebía y la bebida le había caído por la garganta quemándole con bastante fuerza, pero era mejor centrarse en eso que seguir pensando en todos los problemas que se les venían en cima.

Demandas de los padres asustados, junto con cartas adjuntas adornadas con palabras poco elegantes; una cita de la corte para Ororo y Erik debido a su participación en el conflicto, donde decía que se discutiría esta acción y su posterior ayuda a destruir al "mutante malo"; los planos del nuevo jet y del nuevo salón de realidad virtual que Hank estaba preparando para el entrenamiento de los X men; a demás de el nuevo diseño, también obra de Hank, para el nuevo Cerebro. Todas estas cosas descansaban sobre su escritorio, arrugadas y maltratadas de tantas veces que las había manipulado tratando de encontrar una respuesta adecuada a todas ellas, pero su cabeza simplemente no quería cooperar con él en los últimos tiempos.

Durante el día se la pasaba ocupado con los chicos, lo usual, en las clases y en las terapias que había implementado para que tuvieran confianza en sus poderes, se encargaba de cualquier cosa que Raven quisiera tratar con respecto a la creación de los X men y cualquier eventualidad que se le pudiera presentar, así se iban sus días y las noches, cuando podía poner atención a los papeles en su escritorio no dejaba de sentirse agotado, como si su energía mental hubiera sido drenada y tan solo quisiera quedarse recostado sobre la silla, masajeándose las sienes sintiendo en falta algo tan banal como el cabello pero percibiendo que su mente aun dolía después de semanas. Y eso solo si no empezaba a sentir que cualquiera de los muchachos, en especial Peter y Ororo, tenían alguna pesadilla producto de su ultima aventura.

En ese momento no se sentía estar bien en su propia mente.

Se enderezo un poco en la silla intentando alcanzar una de la cartas cuando percibió un pensamiento inquietante, esta vez no era una pesadilla, simplemente era una idea dispuesta a llevarse a cabo. Se concentro para escuchar esa voz, tan conocida pero que había evitado por mucho tiempo. Le gusto ver que no perdía la fuerza con la que lo percibía.

Salió de la habitación, ya había pasado por esto una vez, pero esa noche durante su primera misión le parecía tan lejana, como si hubiera pasado toda una vida y ahora fueran personas diferentes.

Aquella vez estaba de pie, aun tenia cabello y las cargas que ambos tenían en lo hombros no se parecían en nada a las que tenían esta noche.

Erik solo se había quedado porque se sentía culpable, pero justo como le había prometido la escuela estaba hecha y él estaba por irse. Y algo dentro de Charles no se lo podía permitir, no por tercera vez.

-Pensé que te quedarías.

-No había razón para que pensaras eso- Erik tenia una maleta en la mano y caminaba por el camino de graba para llegar a la cochera cuando lo escucho detrás de él. Ya había escuchado la silla de ruedas, pero pretendió ignorarlo esperando que el oji azul lo dejara ir en silencio- Te dije que me iría. No hay nada que me haga quedarme.

-Sí lo hay- por la mente de Charles paso la alegra mirada de Peter, quien le había confesado personalmente que Erik era su padre pero que no se sentía seguro de decírselo todavía. Y él lo entendió.

-Puedes obligarme a quedarme, siempre has podido hacerlo.

-Pero nunca lo he hecho…porque no quiero obligarte a nada- ambos quedaron de frente. Estaban a unos pasos del carro que Erik pretendía ser su medio de salida pero también estaban a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada, para Charles aun no estaba todo perdido- Pero te lo pido, como amigo.

Esas ultimas palabras causaron dolor en Erik. _Amigo_. No se merecía ese titulo desde la playa en Cuba y mucho menos después de Washinton, y también si quería sumarle lo de Apocalipsis… él no era un buen amigo. Y tampoco era como si lo hubiera querido ser.

-¿Quieres que entrene a tu nuevo grupito de súper héroes?-Charles negó en silencio.

-Solo quiero que te quedes.

-¿Podrías perdonar lo que hice?- le pregunto. Dio un paso hacia él. El profesor se rio un poco y puso sus manos en sus inmóviles piernas.

- _Te he perdonado más que eso_ \- una tras otra las imágenes de lo sucedido en Cuba, el avión hacia Francia, el asesinato de Shaw, el casi asesinato de Raven y lo ocurrido en la Casa Blanca se aglomeraron en la cabeza de ambos. Charles le transmitió paz con todos ellos, estaba perdonado. De una u otra forma el corazón del telépata no podía albergar odio y a Erik en un paquete junto, no podía y no lo hizo.

El alemán se sintió tranquilo, esperanzado, pero temiendo ser convencido por la única persona capaz de esa hazaña le regalo unas imágenes que no tenían nada que ver con ellos dos sino con Erik y su familia; su mujer y su hija, su Nina. Lo feliz que había sido, lo enamorado que había estado y la tranquilidad que ellas le entregaban. Esa había sido la vida que jamás había pedido pero que de cierta forma extrañaría más.

Observo a Charles, el de carne y hueso, y vio en sus ojos el mismo dolor que vio aquella noche en el hotel. Le dolía pensar que Erik había amado a alguien con la misma fuerza que él lo amaba.

-No tengo que perdonarte por eso…

-No estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada. Charles entro a la mansión y Erik tomo el automóvil para irse de ahí.

XXXXXXX

Al releerlo sentí que se pareció a un capitulo anterior pero creo que al final no, ya que en el anterior ninguno quiso enfrentar las cosas y aquí pues si se dijeron más verdades. Pero bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso y queda de ustedes decírmelo.

Acabo de entrar a la universidad, otra vez, así que paciencia hasta el próximo sábado o viernes, les aseguro que ese día habrá actualización.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

**The same**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **6/10**

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde lo ocurrido en el Cairo, y Peter podía asegurar que si vida había cambiado un 180%, y ahora era increíblemente mas genial que antes. Pero bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir en el sótano de tu madre y robando las cajas de mercancía de diferentes dulces y pastelitos a lo largo de todo el estado. Sin duda si comparabas con eso las cosas eran mejores.

Incluso cuando se tuvieron que enfrentar a esos tipos raros del gobierno que querían llevárselos a todos para hacerlos sus experimentos.

Al parecer, desde bastante tiempo atrás, le había llegado una orden de citación al profesor donde exigía la presencia de Ororo y Erik para ser juzgados, Peter estaba seguro de no ser porque Angel- al menos él seguía sin saber su nombre- estaba enterrado en la parte tercera de la mansión- junto con una placa conmemorativa al hermano de Scott, Alex- la cita también le hubiera llegado al alado. Y como el profesor había decidido ignorarlo, alegando que había cosas mas importantes para ellos en esos momentos, el gobierno, mas bien el ejercito, extendió ordenes de aprensión para dichos mutantes y para aquellos que los encubrieran, lo que abarcaba a cada ser viviente en la mansión.

Esa había sido su "primera misión" como X men, si debía ser llamada de alguna forma. Aunque no fue tan glamurosa como la batalla con Apocalipsis y menos si eras sorprendido en el centro comercial, tomando unas sodas, y con la guardia baja.

Incomprensiblemente, ese día arrestaron a Ororo, a Kurt y a Peter, quien seguía enojado por la forma tan tonta en la que lo atraparon, consiguiendo que la atención del Profesor volviera a ponerse en el gobierno.

Peter recuerda ese día con mucha claridad. Recuerda como Raven entraba hecha una furia a la celda donde los mantenían aislados- era ilógico que los pusieran con personas no mutantes- seguida por Hank y el profesor en su silla de ruedas, ambos con una mirada de marcada molestia pero mucho mas tranquilos que la mujer azul. Ese día volvieron a la mansión, gracias a la intervención del Profesor, pero con la cita en el juzgado para Ororo, la cual ya no pudieron posponer más.

Recuerda perfectamente el ambiente de tensión que se vivió en la mansión las siguientes noches. De hecho él se había mantenido tranquilo en la celda, pero Kurt se había alterado lo suficiente como para arrojarse a los brazos azules de Raven quien no pudo hacer nada al respecto mas que sujetarlo un poco y no decir nada, mientras Ororo solo permanecía callada, en ese momento y después, sintiéndose juzgada por las personas que no pensaban echarle en cara nada.

Una semana después del incidente llego el día de la corte y con eso regreso el único que se había ido: Erik atravesó la puerta de entrada, sin maleta en la mano, pero decidido a hacerle caso a Charles y afrontar el juicio que los no mutantes quisieran hacer.

Peter se quedo callado mientras lo veía moverse por el lugar como si fuera su hábitat natural. No se acerco a él, no tenia la confianza como para hacerlo así que se limito a sentarse en el sillón de la sala y ver como entraba al despacho del profesor. Peter se fue de su vigilancia casi a media noche y ninguno de los dos habían salido de ahí aun.

El juico fue mas aburrido que los sucesos antes y después del mismo. Lo único que era destacable fue el perdón que le otorgaron a Ororo y la advertencia hacia Magneto, no hubo castigo. Y todo suponían que se debía al miedo que tenían de meterse con personas como ellos, con "habilidades diferentes" como les habían dicho.

Estúpido e ilógico, a ojos de Peter, ya que se hubieran ahorrado muchas molestias y les hubieran ahorrado muchos disgustos, si se hubieran quedado callados desde el principio…pero que estúpida necesidad tenían de hacer eso.

-¿No lo entiendes cierto?-le había dicho Erik justo después de regresar a la mansión. Peter salto en su lugar, sorprendido y un poco nervioso de que se volvieran a encontrar cara a cara, y para desgracia de él, completamente solos.

Peter negó con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Por ahora no les interesa encerrarnos a todos en sus jaulas, lo que buscan es enseñarles a su sociedad que nos tienen bajo control… que somos juzgados por sus leyes y que si seguimos en las calles es porque ellos lo permiten- la idea parecía disgustarle, o al menos su seño fruncido decía eso- Una estúpida ilusión de control.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de eso.

Del juicio y de esa pequeña conversación ya habían pasado casi dos semanas y Erik, quien había llegado sin maleta alguna, no se había vuelto a ir de ahí. No se necesito un gran suceso para que los alumnos se dieran cuenta de que Magneto seria un constante en el lugar, simplemente parecia normal para todos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lamento mucho la espera, en serio, pero en este momento estoy hasta el cuello de muchas cosas y lo ultimo que podía hacer era sentarme a publicar, ya ni siquiera a escribir ya que los capítulos ya están hechos…pero espero de todo corazón que me disculpen y decirles a quienes comentaron que dentro de poco, espero, estarles contestando.

Sin mas que agregar, gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Same**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **7/10**

* * *

Hank había pasado muchas cosas junto al profesor. Habían construido el primer equipo, le ayudo a llegar al hospital ese día después de Cuba; había ayudado a crear la primera escuela y también había visto como esta se desmoronaba llevándose a Charles con ella. Lo vio siendo un fastidio, vio como se regodeaba en su propio odio y dolor, pero también vio como había sufrido con la falta de Raven y Erik en su vida. Estuvo con él cuando el visitante del futuro llego y cuando acepto por primera vez su condición de falta de piernas; volvió a presenciar como dejaba ir a Erik y como, desde las cenizas, le perdono por todo lo que había hecho. Y eso le dio la fuerza para construir, una vez más, la escuela en la que tanto creía. Ahora la defendía junto a él, siempre siendo el Hank en el que todos podían confiar y siendo el silencioso espectador de cosas que nadie más sabia.

Y solo por eso podía decir que él si tenia mas razones que los demás para odiar a Erik.

El alemán había regresado hace un tiempo, se instalo en una de las habitaciones disponibles y ahora era parte de ese proyecto que en mas de una vez había despreciado. Los alumnos le respetaban como profesor y los otros, los X men, habían aceptado, unos más que otros, que él seria quien los entrenaría.

Pero él nunca sabría lo difícil que fue lograr todo eso, lograr la aceptación de los chicos y de los padres para que asistieran a esa escuela, nunca viviría el paso del tiempo que se necesitaba para conseguir un logro de toda la vida… pero claro, Erik llegaba, ayudaba a matar a quien en primer lugar él apoyaba y se había convertido en el héroe de todos. Erik no se había desvelado cuidando a los alumnos mas jóvenes, pero ahora tenia el respeto de todos ellos y la admiración de los mismo.

Erik sin duda era una molestia en todo lo que él había logrado.

Y eso solo era con respecto a la escuela, porque el Profesor era otro tema en el cual Erik no sabia nada.

Erik podía proclamar que regresaba en paz, que pensaba construir un futuro mejor para si mismo en ese lugar, retomando lo que alguna vez dejo de lado con Charles. Pero él nunca sabría lo que es verle desesperado por no poder moverse, por estar atorado en una silla de ruedas para siempre y el verse y sentirse un inútil al depender de alguien mas para cosas tan básicas como acostarse a dormir. No, Erik no sabia lo que habían sido los primeros años de la discapacidad de Charles porque él había decidido irse a jugar al mal mutante. Hank sabia, claro que sabia, incluso mejor de lo que debería.

Por eso era impensable que alguien le pidiera que confiara en él. Hank tal vez no odiaba a Erik, pero si por él fuera lo habria mandado muy lejos de ahí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En serio lo siento, no hay perdón que se me conceda así que espero que esto aplaque la ira que siento vendrá hacia mi(?)

Ahora lo siento por mi dramatismo. Como siempre, espero les haya gustado y esta vez espero publicar mas rápido…Quien sabe de mi pagina de face sabrá que tampoco he publicado ahí por las mismas razones.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

**The same**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **8/10**

* * *

Ya habían pasado seis días desde el primer entrenamiento, y como de Erik se esperaba los chicos estaban exhaustos. Charles lo podía ver y escuchar claramente, los cinco se quejaban de sus cuerpos adoloridos, de sus tensos músculos y de los golpes que se ganaban al no seguir las estrategias establecidas. Al principio eso preocupaba al Profesor, después solo se sentó a observar como ellos peleaban entre ellos y consigo mismos, tal vez fueran amigos pero aun no eran un equipo de batalla; y eso se lo hizo ver Erik la segunda noche del exhaustivo entrenamiento.

-No siguen ordenes, creen que pueden hacerlo todos solos y simplemente se van a seguir lastimando si no maduran- le había dicho, entre molesto y resignado. De cierta forma Erik los entendía, aunque no los aceptaba.

-Son solo chicos-le había dicho en respuesta Charles. En primer lugar venia a reclamarle a él por las condiciones en las que terminaban, pero después se dio cuenta que eran ellos mismos los que terminaban así por su propia mano- Debes tenerles paciencia.

Sin sorprender a nadie eso era algo de lo que Erik Lensherr carecía completamente.

Charles se rio un poco cuando percibió los reclamos dolorosos en su mente de los cuatro frente a él. Estaba en plena clase con los mayores, entre ellos Kurt, Ororo, Jean y Scott quienes estaban mas dispersos que en sus entrenamientos, pero se los permitiría solo por ese día ya que Raven le había comentado que la noche anterior se habían ganado una muy fuerte reprimenda de parte suya y de Erik.

Al parecer salirse del plan, ocasionando que Scott disparara hacia donde no debía, provocando que el ataque de Ororo se desviara y apuntara directamente contra la cabina de controles, y que esta no resistiera el impacto desprendiéndose el cristal y casi aplastando a un inconsciente Kurt-de lo cual todos se habían declarado inocentes bajo ridículas justificaciones- siendo salvado por casi nada por Peter; eso había mermado la poca paciencia de Erik y había iniciado la explosiva ira de Raven. El regaño fue inmenso, las reprimendas estaban todavía por verse.

Charles no hacia nada para justificarlos, simplemente no mostro la preocupación y enojo que tenia acerca de lo poco responsables que estaban siendo… ni pensar que ellos habían sido los que derrotaron a Apocalipsis.

La clase se dio por finalizada solo en unos cinco minutos más. Charles dejo los deberes a entregar y le pidió a Kurt que le diera los correspondientes a Peter que una vez mas se había saltado las clases.

Esa había sido la ultima clase del día, por lo que toda la tarde los chicos estaban libres gracias a las reparaciones que debían ser hechas en la sala de entrenamiento. A demás de que era viernes en la noche y la mayoría de sus estudiantes mas grandes salían a divertirse y los mas jóvenes eran bastante tranquilos. Todo pintaba como para una relajante noche como pocas había tenido.

…

Había tenido ganas de pegarle una placa de metal al cuerpo y llevárselo pegado a él todo el tiempo. La energía que desprendía el velocista era simplemente desesperante e inagotable.

No era que él sea el punto focal de dicha energía, pero le resultaba desesperante a Erik verlo revolotear día, tarde y noche-algunas noches- alrededor de los demás-mas jóvenes que él- retándolos a juegos de video juegos o a alguna clase de reto.

Peter Maximoff era la persona mas activa y desesperante que había conocido, y compadecía a sus padres por ello. Su Nina nunca había sido así, ella había sido alegre y animada pero no llegaba al punto de que querías apartarla de tu lado porque te habías cansado de oírla parlotear una y otra vez. Nina solo se sentaba en el jardín a jugar y hablar con los animales, sus amigos.

Erik se vio sorprendido comparando a esas dos personas que estaban lejos de parecerse. Peter solo era un chico más al que debía entrenar, Nina había sido su pequeña niña, a la cual extrañaba demasiado y creyó que el quedarse en la mansión con ellos y con Charles podía difuminar un poco ese sentimiento de dolor y añoranza. Mala idea, pésimos resultados. Cada día se sentía más vacío al ver cuan distante estaba Charles de él y que tanto quería haber llegado a ver a Nina a la edad de la mayoría de los chicos ahí.

Había días en los que sentía que quería irse, y otros en los…

Una ráfaga de viento le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Buscando al que sabia lo había provocado encontró frente a él a Peter comiéndose un gran paquete de pastelillos rellenos de una crema rosa y sospechosa. Frunció el seño, no esperaba verlo ahí.

-Tienes clases- no le pregunto, solo le afirmo. El chico solo se encogió de hombros.

-Kurt me pasara los apuntes después- no dijo nada más, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Peter volvió a encogerse de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Espero que algo bueno pase.

-Ya somos dos.

Erik regreso su mirada al libro que estaba leyendo desde hace horas pero que sus pensamientos no dejaban que le prestara atención.

Peter se quedo cayado jugando con sus piernas y comiendo en silencio. No era incomodo el silencio, se sentía bastante agradable.

-A veces me pregunto si mis padres se sentirían orgullosos de mi- dijo Peter distraídamente viendo hacia el frente, las palabras salieron distorsionadas gracias al bocado de pastelillo que había dado.

Erik en cualquier otro momento le hubiera ignorado, pero algo había pasado dentro de él los últimos años que le obligo a contestar.

-¿Por qué no vas y se los preguntas?- el alemán no despego los ojos del libro, en cambio Peter le volteo a ver. Paso el bocado de pastel antes de hablar.

-Lo hice, bueno, no exactamente…pero se que mi madre se sintió orgullosa aunque asustada de lo que paso hace unos meses. Más después de ver mi pierna rota…después ella simplemente dijo que estaba bien y que si eso era lo que quería… ahora solo me manda lo que había en el sótano y unas galletas que ella hace… pienso que eso es como decirte que se siente orgullosa…

Las palabras habían salido rápido de sus labios, Erik había tenido un poco de problema de seguirle el ritmo- le dio risa el pensar que hasta hablar lo hacia a máxima velocidad- pero había comprendido la mayoría de lo que había querido decir.

-¿Y tu padre que piensa?

-No lo conozco.

Erik se maldijo. Efectivamente, por ese tipo de cosas es que no entablaba cualquier clase de relación con alguna persona. No le gustaba el sentimentalismo.

-Bueno… sí lo conozco pero él no me conoce, al menos no sabe que soy su hijo.

-¿Has pensado en decírselo?- y seguía, maldita curiosidad y maldita boca que no se callaba.

-Varias veces, pero no se si eso le gustaría- Peter se puso a jugar con sus dedos, dejando de lado los últimos pasteles en la bolsa. Ese era un gesto anormal en el siempre alegre chico- Siempre pienso que estoy fuera de tiempo.

Su cara le pareció lamentable. Se veía triste. Una parte de él quiso inclinarse sobre el muchacho y darle un abrazo como el que le daba a Nina cuando le veía decaída. Peter se veía como alguien que necesitaba ser consolado, pero Erik no era la persona adecuado para hacer eso.

-Aunque creo que perder nuestro momento es peor aun que no encontrarlo- el chico volteo a verlo un poco mas animado, regalándole una extraña sonrisa que le hizo tener un escalofrió- ¿Podrías entregarle esto al Profesor? Es la tarea de la semana pasada.

Le tendió un fajo de hojas que por puro instinto agarro y observo, cuando estuvo a punto de reclamarle la irresponsabilidad por no entregar las tareas y decirle que no era su mensajero el chico ya se había ido.

Bien pudo dejar las hojas en la mesa de la sala donde se encontraba, pero en lugar de eso se puso de pie con dirección al despacho de Charles esperando encontrarlo solo.

Erik no sabia que Peter solo se había escondido, sonriendo cuando su inconsciente le llevo hasta el lugar que él mismo estaba evitando.

Podía ver que su padre no era muy inteligente con respecto a los sentimientos, pero de eso no había ningún problema ahora que él estaba ahí.

XXXXXXX

Esta vez solo habrá mi sincera disculpa, y no haré promesas.

Espero les guste, y que alguien quiera decirme si lo hizo o no.

Gracias por leer, lo siento mucho por la tardanza.

Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

**The same**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **9/10**

* * *

Dolor, intenso y sofocante, le hace temblar las piernas. Le duele la cabeza, le duele el cuerpo y no se detiene, solo aumenta. Siente que se va a partir en dos cuando por fin su rostro queda contra el suelo, aplastado ente un peso desconocido, sea lo que sea que esta sucediéndole le ha dejado completamente vulnerable. Intenta ponerse de pie, aun puede ponerse de pie, pero cae en el intento una y otra vez. No sabe lo que le ocasiona eso, solo ve negro, sin profundidad ni espacio, solo negro. Entonces escucha disparos, gritos y ahora el dolor se enfoca solo en su columna, su cadera y sus piernas dejan de funcionar, ya no siente nada de la cadera para abajo, y aunque eso ya es común no deja de provocarle lagrimas en los ojos.

El dolor sigue, ahora esta en su cabeza, duele y mucho, pero por primera vez alcanza a ver algo: fuego, a su alrededor, pero no le quema, solo esta ahí, existiendo, hasta que forma una figura frente a sus ojos: un ave, con las alas extendidas y la cabeza en alto. No sabe lo que significa, ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensarlo cuando vuelve a sentir que su cabeza es una vez mas oprimida. Duele, y quiere que pare pero no lo hace. Mueve sus brazos, intentando quitarse esa nueva sensación de que algo le cubría, algo suave y caliente.

Cuando despierta esta en su cama de la mansión, las mantas le cubren y le sofocan al mismo tiempo. Esta sudando, respirando con dificultad y siente como si todo el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre su cuerpo, se remueve y se da cuenta que ha despertado, sus piernas no sirven y las manos que recorren su cabeza no sienten su cabello castaño. Solo sus ojos enfocan unas gemas azules eléctrico frente a él, esa mirada tenia preocupación, medio y hasta cierto punto el mismo dolor que segundos antes estaba experimentando.

- _Calma tu mente._

Escucha la voz clara en su mente y entre tanta confusión consigue reírse un poco por lo ridículo que se escuchaba viniendo de la persona que rara vez seguía ese consejo.

Pero aun así le hizo caso.

Dejo que los brazos de Erik le recostaran nuevamente en la cama, se sentía caliente y húmeda debajo de él, pero dejo de serlo tanto cuando las cobijas fueron retiradas dejando que sintiera el aire fresco que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Miro hacia el techo, respirando con normalidad, cuando sintió que el cuerpo junto a él se ponía de pie y pretendía alejarse.

-Debo hablarle a Hank- Charles tomo su mano, impidiéndole que se fuera. El alemán le volteo a ver sin decir nada, aun con la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Estoy bien, no le hables a nadie- Erik dudo, pero aun así regreso a su lugar junto a la cama en esa amplia y cómoda silla que si mal no recordaba estaba al otro lado de la habitación. No dijo nada pero sintió muy cálido su pecho- Mejor dime que fue lo que paso.

-¿Te refieres a después de que te desmayaste?- Charles asintió y Erik le vio con enojo- Todos se volvieron locos, no se si imaginaban una ataque o algo así pero no se callaron hasta que Hank les dijo que solo estabas agotado. Después de eso regresaron a sus habitaciones.

-Debió ser una molestia para ti-Charles se rió con cansancio y Erik solo encorvo sus labios hacia arriba.

-Solo necesitan un poco de mano dura- el ver que se colaba la cara de Peter en su mente hizo sonreír un poco más al telépata. Sin saberlo Erik ya lo había dejado entrar en su vida.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Charles relajado y Erik solo observándolo.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- ninguno de los dos cambio sus posiciones. Charles ni siquiera lo estaba volteando a ver, pareciendo que le interesaba lo mínimo que Erik estuviera al borde del colapso desde que él y Hank lo habían llevado a la habitación, y mucho menos interesarle la discusión que tuvo con el mas joven al no dejarle quedarse con Charles.

Ahora él lucia tan tranquilo que le desesperaba- Pudimos ayudarte.

-¿Quién? ¿tu?- sus ojos azules le vieron fijamente cuando volteo solo un poco su cabeza hacia él- Hasta donde se tu poder es el de controlar el metal, no entenderías nada de lo que pasa en mi cabeza.

-¡Lo haría si me dijeras!- le grito. Charles solo negó al mismo tiempo que volvía su mirada al techo, pretendiendo ignorarlo una vez más. Pero a diferencia de los demás días anteriores Erik no pensaba permitírselo- He tenido los mismo sueños, he sentido el mismo dolor…y jamás desaparece.

-No es lo mismo.

-Lo es.

-¿Y?, de que sirve que me ofrezcas tu ayuda ahora si en cualquier momento piensas irte- Erik quiso replicar pero los ojos azules no le dejaron- Yo se que lo piensas… nunca te has quedado, ¿Por qué ha de ser diferente en esta ocasión?

Sintiendo una valentía que le había faltado cada día desde aquella vez en Cuba, Erik se inclino sobre Charles y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. Solo fue el contacto, no paso a mayores porque sabia que Charles no le correspondería y eso le destrozaría por dentro.

-No lo se…no se porque esta vez habría de ser diferente, solo se que lo es. Siento como que he perdido mucho tiempo.

No salieron palabras de los labios de Charles, lo único que hizo fue acariciar su mejilla, sentir su cabello por entre sus dedos y mirarlo con añoranza del propio, al final dejo que Erik sujetara su mano con fuerza, sin que en ningún momento dejaran de verse a los ojos.

 _-Nunca lo vas a recuperar._

-Lo se.

Jalo la mano de Erik junto con la suya dándole a entender que quería que se acercara. Charles no había probado otra vez esos labios desde una noche antes del accidente que le dejara paralitico. Esa habitación había presenciado su ultima noche juntos, antes del odio y del dolor, cuando aun había admiración en sus miradas que estaban ciegas por lo que era la novedad del amor. Ahora los muebles observan una vez mas el intercambio mas básico de amor entre dos personas, después de tantas bajas y altas, después de quitarse las vendas en los ojos y verse como en verdad son y darse cuenta que el amor que alguna vez estuvo, el que nació a base de wiskey, ajedrez y conversaciones en el estudio, era, con toda seguridad, el amor mas fuerte y real que alguna vez existiría.

Tal vez Erik se iría al día siguiente como acostumbraba, y tal vez Charles pusiera como prioridad su escuela y los estudiantes antes que al alemán, porque así eran, así son y así seguirán siendo, pero eso no significaba que lo que se volvían a declarar es anoche era meno que todo lo demás.

-Lo siento- le susurro Erik una vez que separaron sus labios- Perdóname por todo.

-Ya lo hice…es hora de que lo hagas tu también.

Erik siempre se iba, porque no tenia razones para quedarse, pero esta vez tenia una muy fuerte, y siempre la había tenido, y esa razón tenia nombre y apellido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sinceramente no recordaba de que iba este capitulo, ya habia comentado que todo estaba escrito desde antes de publicarlo.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi volverlo a leer. Sin mas palabras, gracias por leer. Disculpen la demora.

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

**The same**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **10/10**

* * *

Cientos de veces, si no era que miles, había escuchado decir a Erik que solo se quedaba en la mansión y entrenaba a los X men por él, y nada mas que por él.

Y anqué eso hacia sentir bastante bien a Charles, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de imaginar que lo estaba atando a una vida que él en realidad no quería y solo se quedaba para no herirlo una vez más.

Eso lo pensaba mucho, pero se le olvidaba cuando estaba ahí.

Escucho gritar a Magneto una nueva oleada de indicaciones para los muchacho, todos, sin excepción, seguían sus indicaciones de un tiempo para acá. Específicamente cuando el nivel de "La habitación del pánico", como la habían bautizado los jóvenes, había subido de nivel a pesar de que no habian logrado superar el anterior. Raven y Erik habían dicho que era para darles un escarmiento, Charles sabia que era para que pusieran de su parte.

Lo observo una vez mas, desde la sala de controles donde todo estaba en automático. Beast, Mistyc y Magneto los habían dividido en grupos, Beast tenia a Ororo y a Scott, Mistyc a Kurt y a Jean, mientras Erik batallaba con un enérgico Peter quien seguía sus ordenes pero muy a su estilo haciendo rabiar al mayor de todos ahí dentro, en mas de una ocasión.

Los chicos ya les habían pedido que los llamaran con sus nombres de "superhéroes", o al menos los que no tenían uno ya desde antes, pero sus instructores se habían negado a ello. Charles lo agradecía, más después de que empezaran a llamarle Profesor X aun en las clases normales.

Miro atentamente el progreso- la clase de hoy era trabajo en equipo, algo que les fallaba muy a menudo- de todos dentro de la cámara. Seguía sin estar completamente convencido de eso, pero era una mejor opción que quedarse sentado esperando que los atacaran nuevamente. Si los humanos se estaban preparando, ellos harían lo mismo.

Charles veía el mejor de sus sueños volverse realidad; tenia a Raven, a Hank y por supuesto a la escuela, pero lo mejor de todo es que tenia a los muchachos y a Erik, a quien no dejaría que se volviera a ir tan fácil.

Ellos era los X men, estaban rotos, parchados y era poco sano tenerlos todos juntos pero no importando eso lo que viniera lo enfrentarían juntos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Con este damos por finalizada esta historia de 10 capítulos, cortos como varias veces me lo hicieron ver. Pero que espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.

Esta cosa estaba programada para no durar mas de dos meses y medio, pero gracias al brillante invento del humano llamado "Universidad" se atraso a niveles que no tenia contemplados.

Gracias a quienes empezaron y terminaron junto conmigo, y gracias a todos aquellos que se unieron en el proceso e incluso a quienes la leen una vez ya terminada. Gracias.

Por cierto, no tiene un final en concreto ya que, bueno, aun faltan muchas películas(al parecer) y esto solo es una mezcla de fanfiction y canon...tal vez en la siguiente película haya mas cosas que aderezar con Cherick(?) Y pido perdón a quienes les desepcione, nunca quise hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Saludos.

PD: quería que esto fuera el regalo de Navidad...Pero una vez más no cumplí...Lo siento :(


End file.
